Pandora
by IDidn'tKnowIWasLost
Summary: Clary has just been told by Jocelyn that she's actually a Fairchild. They are wealthy descendants of a family from a land she's never even heard of. People from her mother's troubled past are after them for reasons unknown to Clary and the only place they'll be "safe" is Idris. But what else is Jocelyn keeping from Clary and why is her new home filled with strange people?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Some Things I've Kept From You

"When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny."

-Paulo Coelho

Clary gaped, open-mouth, at her new home. Growing up in New York, she grew used to a cluster of apartments packed uncomfortably close to each other. She grew used to the constant roar of noise outside her window that displayed busy streets below. Nearly every corner she turned, there was a hot dog vendor sharing the sidewalk with a fire-hydrant and a homeless man.

But here in Idris, there were endless fields of green grass and unpolluted sky. Everything was clean and fresh and peaceful. For the first time in all of Clary's sixteen years of life, she could hear herself think. And the houses were more like mansions with no less than three stories high, cluttered far apart over the vast hills. Now she looked at such a mansion. Apparently it was her family home: The Fairchild Mansion. She'd nearly fainted when Jocelyn told her they were rich and from a foreign land she'd never even heard of.

"Clary," her mother called, approaching her cautiously. "I've been thinking,"she said, picking at the paint stained to her thumb. "...maybe we should get out of New York for a bit?"

Clary turned away from her sketchbook and sat up in her bed. She expected to see a playful smirk on her mother's face, but was met with wary expression. It was the look Jocelyn wore when Clary was six and asked her what a dad was."You're serious?" Clary asked.

"Yes."

"But...what? Why? Where? How?"

Jocelyn heaved a great sigh before dragging her fingers through a wild curtain of red hair that was not unlike her daughters.

"Clary...there's some things I've kept from you."

Jocelyn had explained that she had run away from Idris when she was twenty. She was pregnant with Clary and her parents had just died. She explained that she had become ungrateful with all of her wealth. She'd grown arrogant and cruel and turned away from her family.

When her parents died, it was a wake up call. She could no longer live in Idris, for it was a heartbreaking reminder of the person she became. She did not want to raise Clary in a place like that, so well off and spoiled at such a young age. Her greatest fear was that Clary would grow up to relive her mistakes.

"But why go back now?" Clary asked, still not fully understanding why they needed to leave New York.

Jocelyn's voice dropped low when she spoke," I fell in with a bad crowd in Idris. They were part of the reason I became so cruel. They had to leave Idris for completely different reasons than myself and were banned for life. I have an informant here who has told me they're here in New York. They're looking for me and the safest place now is Idris."

Clary's eyes rounded in shock. "Mom,what are they looking for?"

"It's best you don't know sweety."

"Is there anything else, aside from the mega-huge bomb you just dropped, that I should know?"

"Yes. Clary, you're a Fairchild not a Fray."

So there they stood, looking at a mansion that Clary had never seen and Jocelyn had not visited in nearly seventeen years."Let's go inside," Jocelyn suggested quietly.

As expected, the inside was just as grand as the outside, despite the cob-webs and severe dust. A golden chandelier hung above them in the foyer. Clary looked closer and saw that there was strange stones decorating the frame of the chandelier; they looked like a strange type of crystal. Jocelyn placed her palm against a panel and light erupted from the strange stone filling the entire hall. "Witchlight." Jocelyn answered at Clary's complete confused and amazed expression.

"What?"

"That's what the light's called. It's only made here in Idris, because the stone used to make it is very rare and only found here. It was our ancestor who invented it actually."

"Really?"Clary asked. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Jocelyn agreed. "I've missed it."

"What was their name?"

"Who's?"

"Our ancestor who made the wishlight?"

"Witchlight," Jocelyn corrected. "His name was Henry Branwell. He was the inventor here in Idris. He made many things for our people."

Our people? What does she mean by that; the Fairchild's? Clary thought to herself.

"Oh? Like what?" Clary asked.

"Er- a lot of things," Jocelyn laughed awkwardly."I can't remember them all Clary."

"Well did he invent something to help us clean this mess, because this is just horrible." Clary said, motioning towards the dust.

Clary had chosen a room on the second floor. It was about the size of her apartment back in New York and had a large four poster bed in the center. The walls were bare except for a painting against the wall across from her bed. It looked like an angel rising from a lake with a cup in one hand and raising a sword in the other.

"Raziel." Jocelyn told her. Clary turned and saw her mother leaning against the door frame of her room. "There's a legend here in Idris, that he created this land. They say he is the father of it's founding family's. We're one of those family's."

"That's a weird legend." Clary said, walking away from the painting.

"Indeed."

"So when do I start school?" Clary asked after a beat of silence.

"Uh, well I haven't had that arranged yet. We'll get to it on Monday."

The entire weekend Clary spent her days exploring the Fairchild mansions. It really was huge and she'd gotten lost several times and was just getting used to the place. She nearly had the second floor memorized. So far she had counted a total eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, a library and some kind of knife-friendly gym. How were the two of them going to maintain this place? As if on cue, a familiar voice broke the silence that Clary was yet to be accustomed with. She never thought the day would come, but she missed the constant bedlam of New York.

"Clary!" her mother called from the sitting room on Sunday morning.

Clary made her way down the stairs and found her mother sitting with two strangers. There was a woman in her twenties not much taller than Jocelyn and a skinny bespectacled boy around Clary's age with her. They resembled each other with matching wavy brown hair and wide brown eyes. She had deduced that they were brother and sister. They stood up from the couches as she entered the room.

"Clary, I'd like you to meet Simon and Rebecca Lewis. They are going to helping us from now on. Rebecca will assist with the cleaning and cooking, and Simon will assist with manual labor."

Rebecca smiled politely but her brother's eye's had practically popped out of their sockets as they took in Clary. She tried to ignore his stare but he was just so obvious about it. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck and to her freckled cheeks.

Clary had very little experience with boys in a romantic way. All the boys she'd ever been around were the ones she grew up with, and they saw her as a sister. It wasn't until this year that any of them had actually started to notice her as more than just one of the guys. She'd catch them looking and furrowed her brows together in confusion as they quickly turned away.

"They're acting weird." She said to Jocelyn one day.

"Your not a little girl anymore," was all Jocelyn had said. She hadn't figured what that meant until Isaac Rowe, a boy she'd gone to school with since the fifth grade, kissed her after school. One moment they were talking about homework assignments and the next Isaac's lips were over hers. It was sloppy and rushed and she hadn't realized what it was until it was over.

They never spoke again and Isaac acted as if he'd never known her. Maybe something was wrong with her but she's just didn't like boys in that way. She certainly wasn't lesbian, but Clary just never had any instrest in romance.

Rebecca elbowed Simon and he cleared his throat."Simon!" he blurted out so abrubtly that everyone in the room jumped. "M-my name is Simon." he finished awkwardly.

"Yes, Simon, that was established," Rebecca said with a sigh. She was obviously embarassed. Simon was petrified and Clary looked to see her mother's expression, expecting to see the snarly face of a momma bear but was only met with amusement.

Traitor, Clary thought.

"Simon will also be helping with your riding lessons and maintaining the horses." Jocelyn said, trying to force back the smirk that was crossing her face.

It had surprised Clary at first that the only form of travel in Idris was either by foot or horseback. But then she remembered how fresh everything was and how unpolluted the air felt.

"Great. Well it was nice meeting you both." Clary said, not meeting Simon's eyes and focusing on Rebecca. She turned to leave but Simon spoke up.

"Would you like to come with us to collect your horses?" he offered. He turned to Jocelyn, reallizing that he may have ruined a surprise or spoken out of turn but she smiled warmly at him.

"That's a great idea, Simon. Clary's been cooped up all weekend. She should really get to see Idris. "

The hugest smile split across Simon's face as he turned back to look at Clary. She quickly hid her grimace and returned his three of them walked to the stables and were greeted by two lagre horses. Clary had never been so close to a horse in her entire life. They were amazing, both coated with chocalate brown and spotted with white."What are their names?"Clary asked.

"This one is mine," said Simon and he walked to the one who had the spots gathered mostly on it's hind legs. "Her

name's Java Jones." he said proudly.

"Why?"Clary blurted before she could stop and Rebecca chuckled.

"Because Simon's a strange one, even for Idris."

Simon ignored his sister. "There is a peculiar reason behind the name. The morning we got Java Jones, I had this really weird dream. It was in a cafe and there was this band called 'The Unwelcome Occupants of the Invisible Kingdom' playing music and singing, only they sounded terrible. The entire song sounded like horses crying and the crowd just turned around left."

"What does that have to do with Java Jones?"

"It was the name of the cafe. I took it as a sign." Simon shrugged.

"You're right." She said to Rebecca.

"Strange."She laughed out loud and Clary decided that Rebecca was easy to get along with.

"He grows on you. I'm just glad Java wasn't named after the band."

"I thought about it," Simon teased. They all shared a laugh. Maybe Simon's not so bad. Hopefully he'll stop ogling and we can be friends.

"And what's your horses name?"Rebecca smiled. "Toots. As in Tootsie Roll. I named her this since it matches the color of her coat and it's my favorite candy."

"That makes sense," Clary said and giggled.

"Well that and I get to say, 'Let's go Toots', and it's so much fun to say."

"My horse is faster." Simon mumbled as he climbed ontop of Java Jones. He held his hand out to Clary and she hesitated. "It's just a horse Clary. She won't hurt you. If you act scared they'll sense it."he told 's not the horse I'm hesitant of, Clary thought, but she took his hand. He pulled her up and for the first time ever, she mounted a horse.

"Are you two ready?" Rebecca asked.

"Ready." Clary and Simon answered at the same time.

"Let's go, Toots," Rebecca called as she clicked her heels againts Toots side.

The horse sped forward and Java Jones followed. They trotted down a dirt path that led them to closest mansion near the Fairchild's. The horses slowed as they approached the stables. There were over a dozen other horses in the stables. Rebecca had walked to Clary and Simon so that she could assist with Clary's dismount. As her feet hit the ground two men appeared from behind one of the stalls. They were both tall with dark hair but it was obvious to Clary they were not related although they shared similar signs of being caught doing something wrong. Hmm...a gay couple perhaps? Clary wondered.

As they got closer Clary could see that they were just boys closer to her age like Simon.

"Good Morning," one of the boys greeted. He was extremely pale with long jet black hair. His dark blue eyes locked onto Clary's bright green eyes with curiosity. "How can I help you?"

Clary was about to introduce herself but Simon stepped forward and extended his arm for a handshake.

"Good morning. My name is Simon Lewis and this is my sister Rebecca. We're here with Miss Fairchild to-"

"Did you just say Fairchild?" The other boy interrupted. He stepped closer to get a better look at Clary. He must be Asian, she thought as she noted his slanted eyes. There was something strange about them but when she looked again, his eyes were an average shade of brown.

"I thought there were no longer any Fairchilds left in Idris." The pale boy mused.

"We've just moved back." Clary answered."Are you apart of one of the founding families too?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder to the mansion that was bigger than hers.

"Yes. I'm Alec Lightwood." The pale boy- Alec answered in a mystified tone.

"I'm Magnus Bane. I'm not a founder but my mother always said I was special." The other said with a chuckle.

Is that glitter? Clary asked herself. Yep, definitely a gay couple.

"How can I help you Miss Fairchild?" Alec asked.

Clary opened her mouth to answer but at that moment there was a loud commotion coming from behind them. In the distance Clary saw what looked like a boy struggling with a horse. He was riding it and the horse seemed to be doing his best to shake the intruder off.

"Damn it, Jace!" Alec yelled before going after the boy named Jace and the angry horse. Without thinking, Clary ran after them. It was some force of nature that made Clary feel the need to save this boy, though she had no clue how to do so.

"Clary!" Simon called, but she didn't slow as she reached Jace and the horse.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the boy.

Cords of gold blond hair and honey colored eyes overwhelmed her senses. Jace was stunning even as he looked distressed with his current situation.

It seemed as if time had slowed down and all sound disappeared as their eyes locked.

It made no difference that a wild horse divided them, they were connected in a way that Clary did not recognize. The horse bucked up and stood on its hind legs successfully removing Jace from its back.

Time and sound seeped back into focus for Clary. The horse twisted it's body so that it could trample Jace but Clary simply walked forward. She had no idea why she did it but she reached out and lay her palm against its side. The horse lowered its front legs gently to the ground and away from Jace.

"Is okay, boy" she murmured to the horse. It huffed but walked a short distance away, visibly calmer.

"Clary," Simon called but his voice was much closer this time. Alec had called Jace's name too and both of their concerned friends surrounded them.

"What were you thinking?" Both Simon and Alec yelled at their targets.

"Keep your hair on, Alec." Jace said as he stood up. He locked his eyes onto Clary as he walked to stand in front of her. He ignored both Alec and Simon as he smiled down at her. Clary's heart kicked into over drive. God that- he- Jace was sexy. She felt fantastic and sick at the same time. All of her nerves were being pulled in opposite directions; overlapping each other in their confusion. Her body had never experienced such an intense reaction to someone else's mere presence. Her heart and mind had no idea as to which emotion it should lock onto. Is this...is this what liking someone feels like? Clary God, it's awful.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Invictus

"It matters not how strait the gate,How charged with punishments the scroll,I am the master of my fate:I am the captain of my soul."

-William Ernest Henley 1875

Jace admired the wild beast for all of its stubborn nature and refusal to bow down. It was going to fight with all its had before he was broken. He appreciated qualities such as this, but it was all too rare to find it somewhere other than an animal. People were too afraid to act on how they felt, worried of what people's reactions would be. They lacked the freedom of being themselves and were easily molded into someone else's idea of proper. To Jace, it was an endless cycle of morons trying to impress other morons.

Jace had managed to get the saddle on the horse, but it was already heaving with vexation. "Easy boy," he whispered. Out of everyone in the Lightwood mansion, Jace was best with the horses. Something about them made him feel...calm and vice versa, but he seemed to have no affect on this creature. Daringly, he mounted the stocky animal. For a week now, he'd been trying to tame the horse. He had no idea how it arrived on their land but last Friday after school, the stallion had been waiting for him.

He could tell instantly that the horse was wild. By its clipped mane and husky frame Jace had determined the beast as an Asian wild horse. They were shorter than domesticated breeds and if he wasn't mistaken, extremely endangered.

For a moment Jace thought he had conquered the animal for it stood still and calm but it wasn't a second later before the animal bucked back, nearly unseating released a proud war cry as it hauled ass towards the stables, careening and tossing violently in hopes of removing Jace from his back.

Fuck me, this won't end well at all! Jace thought to himself.

They were fast approaching the stables when Jace heard Alec call his name. He could see him now, running towards Jace, along with Magnus trailing close behind him.

Great, if I survive this,I know to expect an earful. Alec can be such a-, but Jace had lost all train of thought. A sudden flash of red welcomely invaded his attention. He trained his eyes hungrily onto the girl charging fiercely towards him, quickly outrunning Alec and Magnus. She didn't seem to notice as her eyes refused to waver from his. They were like green neon lights in the dark, helping him find his way home. He'd never seen anything so beautiful and brave. His heart was already hammering inside his chest but the look she gave him caused it to increase the speed.

If he wasn't so consumed by the sensational distraction the girl had provided he might not have fallen so easily from the horse as it reared back. The little air that had not already been removed at the sight of the beautiful stranger was ripped from his lungs as he landed harshly on his back. He watched as the stallion lifted its hooves to stomp Jace to death, but a whip of crimson flashed before him and the horse was gone.

He shifted his gaze and there the girl stood with her palm against the horse.

If he had not experienced the calming effect the girl possessed for himself, he would've thought it impossible. She had soothed the horse into peacefulness and it trotted away with ease.

Alec was at his side scolding him but Jace did not pay attention.

" Keep your hair on, Alec."

He closed the gap between himself and the girl. She stared up at him with wide and confused eyes.

By the angel she's tiny. How can someone so small be so fierce?

"Who are you?"He asked with utter astonishment.

Clary had been rendered speechless. Jocelyn would have called it a miracle if she'd been there to witness it. She was arrested by the deep pools of honey tinted irises that swept over.

"Clary?" A vaguely familiar voice shrilled. It was Rebecca, Clary realized as she tore her eyes from the boy named Jace. "Are you okay?" She said sounding extremely worried.

"Are you insane?" Simon added as he stood on Clary's other side. The golden haired boy stood in front of her, seemingly oblivious to the anxious siblings.

"Clary," he said her name like it was the password to heaven.

Ugh, what's wrong with me? Get it together, Fray! Um, I mean Fairchild.

"I owe you my life. Thank you, Clary." And with that, he leaned in and swiftly propelled his lips onto hers. All rational thought was erased as Clary's lips responded to Jace's. Instinct set in as she embraced him with a passion that did not exist inside her until now. He tasted sweet like apples and a low moan of desire escaped her. She felt his tongue roll over her bottom lip and that's when reason came barging through the front door of her bliss.

She began to remember that they weren't alone and that Simon and Rebecca were standing right next to her. She was surprised at how reluctant she was to pull away from the kiss, but she summoned all her will power to do so.

Jace didn't want to let her go but he abided when she gave a light push.

Holy cow I just kissed a complete stranger. A gorgeous golden stranger. And I moaned! Out loud! What. The. Hell?

She imagined her cheeks were matching the color of her hair as a sobering wave of embarrassment slapped cruelly across her face.

I should be offended not embarrassed. But that kiss, who can be mad at that kiss?

She gazed up at Jace, afraid to look anywhere else and noticed his expression was twisted with surprise. Did he not mean to kiss her?

She risked a glance to her left and right and cringed at the reactions she was met with. Rebecca's mouth had fallen open in shock and Simon's face had tightened into a scowl as he looked anywhere but at Clary.

Great, he probably hates me, Clary thought.

Alec and Magnus displayed similar reactions as Rebecca.

"What on earth did I just walk in on?" A new voice asked, breaking the profound silence. Clary looked over Jace's shoulder and found a tall, slim girl standing with all of her weight shifted to her left foot and a hand on her hip.

She was out-right gorgeous so much so that Clary wanted to tuck her head in her shirt and go live in a dark cave. She had never been insecure and did not find herself ugly, but she never fooled herself into thinking she was beautiful. She was plain old, height challenged red headed and freckled Clary. But this girl who stood a short distance away was so glamorous it was soul crushing.

The girl was obviously Alec's sister. A sheet of pitch black hair cascaded down her back and her eyes matched the contrast of the deepest part the Atlantic ocean. She was looking Clary up and down with undisguised curiosity.

"I don't know who you are." Alec's sister admitted to Clary.

"Clary Fr- Fairchild."

At this, the girl lifted her eyebrows.

"Seriously?" She asked with a bit of excitement in her tone. She was acting as if Clary had revealed some top secret gossip. "Weren't you all killed off?" she asked with the tone one would use when engaging in small talk.

"Isabelle!" Alec scolded.

"Was that rude or something?"Isabelle asked innocently.

"Forgive my sister. She was born without a filter and tends to get inappropriate."

Inappropriate, like the kiss I just shared with the blond stud I just met five minutes ago.

She peeked a glance at Jace and saw that he was watching her very intently and she quickly averted her eyes back to Isabelle."No, my mother moved us away when my grandparents died." Clary explained. It felt weird using the term grandparents. She never really had any and her mother shied away from any talk of her father and his family."Bad memories, you know?" she added.

"Definitely. If I witnessed my parents tortured to death, I'd want to move far away too."

What? Tortured to death? This girl has her facts wrong. My grandparents weren't murdered...were they? Now that I think of it,I don't know how they died.

"Izzy!"

"I'm only saying." Isabelle protested.

"Hey, you're that Simeon guy, right? We go to school together." Isabelle changed the subject as she directed her pair of indigo eyes to Simon.

Clary gave a cautious glance at Simon and caught him giving Jace a death stare.

"It's Simon,"he muttered weakly.

"Oh, right." She replied. "So...aside from making out with my brother," Isabelle paused to smirk at Clary. Clary felt heat gush to her face as another coat of blush layered itself across her cheeks. "Why are y'all here?" Isabelle finished.

Simon sighed and turned his head towards Clary. "The Fairchild's want to make a purchase. They're in need of transportation."

Jace had not meant to kiss Clary, but those green eyes had compelled him. His body moved on its own accord and then the softest pair of lips were against his. He was so consumed by the kiss that the rest of the world vanished. It did not even matter if that nerdy guy was her boyfriend.

"Mmmmm"she moaned against his lips, causing a vibration to spread through him. That sound alone was enough to make him hard. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard and he wanted so badly to make that sound leave her lips again and again.

Who is this girl and what the hell is she doing to me? How am I this turned on from a simple kiss? There hasn't even been any tongue action!

The thought tempted him, causing him to slide his tongue across her lip. She pulled her head back but he followed, not allowing their lips to separate.

No, not yet. I need more of you, Clary.

She was so intoxicating like a hard drug and he was undoubtedly addicted from the very first Clary pushed him lightly away and pried her lips from his.

Idris came back into focus, but he was still dazed by Clary's touch. She was making him lose control in such a way no girl has ever made him feel.

Who the hell is this girl and why am I just meeting her now?

"Clary Fr- Fairchild."

Fairchild? That means she's our closest neighbor. Good.

He knew there hadn't been any Fairchild's in Idris for more than a decade. He'd heard rumors as the adults gossiped when they thought he wasn't listening. A gang called The Circle tried to steal one of the Fairchild heirlooms. Something one of their ancestors had invented. The daughter was married to the leader of The Circle but left when they threatened her parents. The psycho's name was Valentine Morgenstern. The worst criminal Idris ever 's all he could remember though.

Hmm, I wonder if that makes Clary-

"... mother moved us away when my grandparents died." Clary admitted. Her eyes locked onto his again. His heart his chest. Those big bright eyes of hers would be his undoing.

"Definitely. If I witnessed my parents tortured to death, I'd want to move far away too." He heard Isabelle say.

Did that girl ever pay attention to the things she said?

He watched as shock flared in the green flames of her eyes, but he also caught a flash of confusion and doubt.

How much does she know about her family?

"So...aside from making out with my brother...why are y'all here?" Izzy observed.

A blush colored Clary's fair skin at the mention of their kiss.

I wonder what else will make her blush?

"The Fairchild's want to make a purchase. They're in need of transportation."The geek answered as he glared murderously at Jace.

Jace returned the scowl at four eyes before returning his focus to Clary.

"I'm surprised you don't already have a stable filled with thoroughbreds." Jace said. "The way you just calmed a wild stallion as if it were an angry kitten was amazing."He praised.

"Don't underestimate the wrath of an angry kitty. Chairman Meow is openly viscous on a good day." Magnus offered.

Alec rolled his eyes at the comment and Magnus gave a small smile.

Couples.

"I've never even seen a horse in real life before today." Clary admitted.

The Lightwood's gawked at Clary in awe. They reacted as if she'd just transformed into a shark right before her eyes.

"What!" Jace hollered. "Are you insane?" He repeated Simon's question. "Why would you chase down a wild fucking horse for someone you'd never even met?" Jace yelled at her. "You could've been killed."

He was truly outraged at her for saving him.

It would've been sweet if his audacity did not piss her off. The New Yorker in her kicked in

"Well I'm sorry for saving your life, asshole. I promise not to do it again."

His eyes rounded, completely taken aback. The sound of clapping erupted behind him and she looked to find Isabelle applauding.

"Yes!"Isabelle cheered. "I like her!" she giggled before sauntering away.

Jace remained gaping at Clary. A slow smile began to trail over his lips.

"That was rude of me." He admitted.

"Agreed." Clary said in a clipped tone. She didn't like when people told her what and what not to do. She was her own person and damned anybody who judged her for it.

"So about those horses, Mr. Lightwood?" Rebecca asked.

Jace, Clary, Rebecca and Simon walked back to the stables as Alec and Magnus disappeared into the mansion.

"We just need two healthy horses,"Rebecca explained to Jace.

He nodded and motioned towards the left half of the stables. "These horses are the ones we have available for purchase." Jace told them. "They're certainly healthy and we'll trained. Pick any two that you would like."

Clary let her gaze pass over the horses that Jace had indicated, though she knew the effort was futile. She did not want any of the tamed and obediant horses that Jace ad offered. She looked out to the field behind them and rested her bright green eyes on the wild horse. It's coat was a dark, metallic gray. It seemed to shimmer in the sunlight as the horse fed on the plants. She had bonded with the wild animal the moment she lay her hand against its side. She could not fathom it at first, but she definitely felt tied to the horse. She felt just as tied and connected to Jace the moment he made his presence known. Yes, she wanted that stallion. Jace followed her gaze and guessed at what she was thinking.

"That horse is not an option," he explained quickly. "It's been in our possession for less than a week and I've yet to conquer it's wildness."

"That won't be an issue," Clary bluffed. "Name your price." She had yet to get used to being rich, but she was quickly discovering how simple it was."

"It's not for sale," he said with a tone of finality.

Simon and Rebecca shifted uncomfortably at the impending had narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin in a stubborn fashion. He matched her defiance and folded his arms with an air of arrogance.

"I saved your life," she whispered harshly. "You owe me and I can't even buy a horse from you?"

At this, Jace's stubborn demeanor had faltered. He narrowed his eyes and unfolded his arms. "That is so low," he accused, but relinquished a breathtaking smile on her. It was silent for a moment as Jace thought over his options. A minute had passed when he sighed and said, "Fine. You can have the horse, but under one condition."

Of course there's a but, Clary thought.

"I have to help you train him," he told her.

"That's my job." Simon all but roared between his clenched teeth.

"Simon," Clary started, an apology implied within her gentle tone, "I really want this horse. You can both help."she promised.

"You're the boss," Simon turned back to Jace to find a smug look on his face, but it was quickly replaced with an expectant expression.

"You have a deal."

They shared a smile and Simon walked towards the available horses. "I'll pick out your mother's horse." he called.

"What will you name your horse, Clary?" Rebecca asked.

A smile crept over Clary's face as she thought of his name. "Invictus," she declared.

Jace chuckled. "As in unconquerable?" he asked.

"Yes. I think it's fitting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Idris, 1990

" I have learned that if you must leave a place that you have lived in and loved and where all your yesteryears are buried deep, leave it any way except a slow way, leave it the fastest way you can. Never turn back and never believe that an hour you remember is a better hour because it is dead. Passed years seem safe ones, vanquished ones, while the future lives in a cloud, formidable from a distance."

Beryl Markham

Idris, 1990

The night air was a bitter cold fortress as Jocelyn raced ahead to the mansion she had once called home. She had to hurry. Valentine and the others were not far behind her. She had fifteen minutes at best and not a hope in the world, but she needed to try. She owed them this for the way she betrayed them. She would do her best to save them even if it meant her death.

She leapt off her horse and onto the porch in one swift movement. Pain jolted through her forearm as she pounded it against the door. "Mother! Father! Open the door, please!"

The door swung open, revealing an averaged sized man with flaming red hair. His green eyes rounded with astonishment as he laid them on his daughter. They had not seen each other in two years: when Jocelyn joined the circle and married father had refused to give his blessing to the happy couple. No matter how charming Valentine was, Granville Fairchild could not bring himself to trust the fair-haired boy. It had crushed Jocelyn's heart and she refused to ever speak to her parents again.

"Jocelyn?" he asked, his voice emitting the shock that his eyes had shown.

"Father!" She cried. It hurt her heart to see him and not know the man he was now, however glad that he did not know the horrible person she became. But there was no time for that. Valentine was on his way, eager for answers."Listen to me please, Father! Get Mother, gather your necessities and prepare to leave!" Jocelyn warned.

Confusion crowded her father's face as he grabbed her by the shoulder's and pulled her into the warmth of the Fairchild Mansion.

"Granville?" Jocelyn heard her mother call. "Who was at the -" She had turned the corner and stopped short as Jocelyn filled her vision. "Jocelyn!" She cried as she bound towards her daughter.

Adele Fairchild wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace as sobs of joy racked her body. Jocelyn couldn't help but cry as well. Soon, Granville had overlapped his arms over his daughter and wife' all too soon, Jocelyn was pulling away, untangling herself from her parents.

"We have to go now! Valentine is on his way with the Circle."

"Why on Earth-" Adele had started.

"He's looking for Pandora and he know's you have it." Jocelyn interrupted.

As expected, her parents where horror struck as Jocelyn explained. "He traced it back to Henry Branwell and it all leads back to you, Father. We have to go. Now. We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Where would we go?" Her mother had shrieked.

"Anywhere! There is an entire world outside of Idris. Please, let's leave."She reached for her parents but her father pulled away.

"No," he growled.

"Father! There is no time for this. He won't be far now. Don't you understand? He will kill you for Pandora!"

"Then let him!"He hollered. "But I am not running from that little shit. He's already stolen enough from me, and I will not let him have my pride!"

"Do you want him to get his hands on Pandora? Is your pride worth the demise of the world?"

"Adele," Granville turned to his wife. Profound trust for her husband charged in her brown eyes. "You must leave with Jocelyn at once." he ordered.

"You're an idiot if you thinking I'm leaving without you!" Adele scolded.

She turned to face Jocelyn. Tears were swimming in both their eyes. Adele tucked her hand into the collar of her dress and revealed a necklace. Hanging to the necklace was a charm that resembled a nail polish consider. Jocelyn could see a blue glowing substance inside.

Her mouth fell open in awe.

Pandora!

Quickly she took Pandora from her mother and hung it around her own neck. It was safer with her rather than her aging parents.

She opened her mouth to order them to leave but the double doors were kicked in at that moment.

"Well, well what a sight. The Fairchild's are all reunited. How touching." Valentine's rich and arrogant voice drawled throughout the foyer.

"Wife." He acknowledged Jocelyn. "Pangborn, Blackwell. Kindly take hold of my estranged in-laws." Valentine ordered.

"No, "Jocelyn cried.

Pangborn reached toward Granville, put Jocelyn drew a blade from her robe. She slashed out and cut across his chest in a criss cross movement. Pangborn now had a red "X" bleeding down his shirt front.

"Bitch!" Roared Pangborn, but he, dare not hit Valentine's wife.

A pasty, white hand whipped out and caught Jocelyn by the wrist, yanking her forward. Granville charged toward them but Blackwell slammed his fat fist into his face, propelling him backwards and onto the floor.

Jocelyn heard her mother scream as Pangborn grabbed hold of her.

Valentine twisted Jocelyn around so that her back was against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he tightened his hold on her arms. He was too strong and she could not escape him. She told herself to save her energy.

"Valentine, please! Jocelyn begged for the first time in her life. "They don't know where it's at. I've asked them. It's been lost for over a century. Let them be!"

"Oh Jocelyn, dear. I can be so much more persuasive than you."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "I will try again tomorrow."_

_ -Mary Anne Radmacher_

In the grand scheme of things, I had been a fool. I should have left Idris the moment Pandora was triggered, but I stayed. Damn Henry Branwell for the lovable, brilliant fool that he was.

The thought of Pandora had intrigued me, like many of his inventions. It had promised so many things and the possibilties were endless.

It had been so many years since it was invented, that I had nearly forgotten of it's existence once Granville Fairchild had activated it.

Magic as old and powerful as mine could not just dissappear, but I had noticed the change. Slowly, it dissipitated just as my immortality. I was left weak and practically mundane, so once Valentine had found me decades after Pandora's activation, he was so much stronger.

I was pathetic and self serving. I had lived hundreds of years and a mere child had turned me into a coward. He threatened my expanded existence, and I was still so afraid of death despite the length my life. It took hours of torture, but I eventually caved.

I told him everything of Pandora's invention. I led him to the Fairchild's. Valentine left and I sat there in self pity and pain. I tried not to think of what Charlotte and Henry would think of my cowardice, but their faces were painted to the forefront of my mind.

Achingly, I got to my feet after what seemed like days. I could not let their children die. I would try to rectify the damage I had caused.

When I got to the Fairchild Mansion, puddles of blood had greeted me. I hoped it wasn't theirs, but I knew better.

I could hear laughter further inside the house. Creeping inside I rounded a corner. Pangborn and Blackwell stood in the deepest part of the room. They were covered up to their elbows in blood and their clothes were matted in the substance. My stomach lurched as I fought back the bile that was rising.

Off to the corner, Jocelyn was sobbing violently. She lay on the floor, supporting herself with her elbows, her face bowed to the ground.

Valentine knelt beside her stroking her fiery hair.

"I'm so sorry, my love." he whispered to her. "If they had given me what I wanted, none of this would've happened. You believe me don't you?'

"You're insane!" she called, her voice ragged with tears.

"Anything is possible, Jocelyn." He answered. "Now, tell me, darling, where is Pandora?"

"You will have to kill me." She said calmly. She was a woman who had accepted her fate. She knew there was no leaving this place. Valentine would obviously have her tortured to death, just as her parents were. Then he would order the Circle to tear the house down , looking for Pandora. The only good thing was, was that he was probably looking for a box.

"There are worse things than death, my love." he answered. " My feelings toward you has been the only thing saving you from any harm, but that will end soon if you do not start cooperating."

"Then end it now, Valentine," she spit out through gritted teeth.

Anger ripped through Valentine's composed face as brought the backside of his hand down to her face. The sound resounded throughout the room and for a moment I could only hear the sound of a cackling fire.

"Pangborn," Valentine called and his goon stood at attention. "Bring me the blade that she cut you with. I am going to teach my wife a lesson."

Pangborn chuckled as he stepped forward. Now was my time to act before anyone else could get hurt. I felt the familiar buzz at my finger tips as blues sparks shot from my hands.

Everyone whirled around to face me, shock plain on their faces. Pangborn, Blackwell and Morgenstern were thrown across the room as I directed my magic at them. It was enough to leave them unconscious for a few hours but not enough to kill them. I could already feel my energy diminishing.

I ran to Jocelyn and threw her arm over my shoulder as I lifted her. "Run! Now!" I yelled.

We had found her horse at the end of their land. I mounted it and extended my arm to pull her up, but she was not paying attention. She had turned to look at the mansion where her parents' dead bodies lay.

"It's all my fault," she said. "I deserve to die."

She looked down at her belly and caressed it with her hand.

"But that would be just as selfish," she whispered.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"I would not make that mistake twice," she whispered. She looked up at me. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Magnus Bane." I told her. "And the fault is all mine. I told Valentine where to find Pandora."

She stared at me for moment, taking in all my cuts and bruises.

"He would have killed you, Magnus. I thank you. You saved my child's life."

"I promise to do so again. I will get you both out of here. I will watch over you. I'll make sure you're well protected. It's the very least I can do." I promised.

She took my hand and I pulled her up to the horse.

"What is your name?" I asked for I had not kept up with the newest generation.

"Jocelyn Fairchild."

"I can get you away from here Jocelyn, but you cannot keep that name." she nodded silently.

"How can you do that?" Jocelyn asked as I magicked a boat onto the Idris Lake.

"It is hard to take away powers such as mine all at once. It will soon be gone." I admitted. "I will even begin to age again."

"Pandora did this to you." she told me.

"Yes, I know."

"And you don't want to find it? You don't want your powers back?" she asked.

"I would never have help create it if I had any fear of losing my powers."

She gaped at him. " You- you knew Henry Branwell?"

"Yes. He was a very brilliant man even if he could not remember how many pairs of goggles he was wearing at once." I chuckled to myself at the memory. I truly missed those days.

"You look a lot like his wife, Charlotte."

She smiled. "I've seen portraits. I agree."

We were silent a moment as we boarded the boat.

"Where will you take me?" Jocelyn asked.

"New york," I said. "It will take a long time before Valentine realizes you are there."

"You think he will find me."

"You don't?"

"I wish I were foolish enough to believe that."

"He will find and when he does, I will warn you."

For sixteen years, there was no word of Valentine. But whispers of his presence in New York circulated through the proper channels and I warned Jocelyn just in time. I had told her that I explained to the Counsel of Idris of Valentine's roll in her parents death. I told her how Valentine, Blackwell and Pangborn were scheduled to be executed and how they fled, taking other member's of the circle with them. They were forbidden from ever entering Idris again and if they did, they were to be killed on sight.

Seeing Clary for the first time had jolted me, though I expected their return. The girl favored Jocelyn just as much as Jocelyn resembled Charlotte. Not a trace of Valentine had tainted her delicate little features.

How much did she know? How long could we keep her safe? And worst of all, did Valentine know of her existence?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Hidden Agendas

"It is my feeling that Time ripens all things; with Time all things are revealed; Time is the father of truth."

-Francois Rabelais

Clary watched as Jace helped Rebecca tie Invictus and the white horse Simon had selected for her mother to Toots and Java. Simon had stood there silently brooding since Jace had pushed him away from the work.

"You're doing it wrong," Jace had scolded. "It's not tight enough. Out of the way!" Simon threw Jace a look that was so hate-filled, Clary thought a fist would fly. But she watched as Simon cooled himself and walked away, taking his position beside her.

"That was impressive," she said to him and he turned his head to face her. A look of confusion rested on his face so she elaborated, "Controlling your anger just now."

"Oh. Years of practice," he muttered.

"I thought you were going to hit him," Clary admitted.

"So did I. I know better than that though."

"What do you mean?"

"He's apart of one of the founding Families of Idris. They're practically royalty here. Me and Rebecca," he sighed. "...we may as well be peasants. Servants of the rich."

"No you're not," Clary assured.

"Yes I am." Simon professed . "And if I were to hit Jace, I may as well be sentenced to death."

"Now you're just exaggerating."

"Maybe, but it really is this way, Clary. Founders... think they're all better than us. They have their huge mansions, and wide acres, tons of thoroughbreds and their pretty girlfriends they don't even deserve."

Clary's face flushed as he threw her a look that said she was one of those girlfriends.

"How can you even like him?" he asked sounding entirely incredulous.

"Wh- what? Who? Jace? I don't like him." she denied pitifully. Her face was boiling hot now and she didn't know how to continue. She never had to defend herself from such an accusation.

"You definitly kissed him like you liked him." his face fell as he said this but he quickly schooled his features. Clary tried not to notice

Her face felt like hot lava. Was he remembering her moan? "I was surprised!"

Simon just shook his head. "He's a player, you know. I've seen it." Simon warned. His gaze was intense as he tried to pitch his point across.

He really meant what he was saying. It wasn't some ploy to undermine his competition for her attention. Simon was trying to protect her from any future pain or humiliation.

"Simon-"

But Simon was relentless as he vented. "Yes he's good looking and rich and he has charms like no other but it is all a game to him, Clary. He'll make you fall in love and then he'll break your heart as soon as you give him what he wants. Ask Aline Pennhallow. She'll tell you, if the whole school doesn't tell you first. Trust me when I say that Jace Lightwood's reputation proceeds him. You are not the first to be dazzled by his charms. You most certainly will not be the last."

Clary could not think of anything to say. Did she believe him?

Yes.

Jace certainly seemed to fall under the player type. She'd known guys like that back in New York and they were all just as sweet and charming as Jace. Well maybe not just like Jace. He was in his own element; no one was like Jace. She could not compare him to anybody she had ever met before.

She had laughed at the girls who fell for the lines those 'players' had spewed.

How could they be so stupid? She would ask herself.

Was she about to be one of those stupid girls falling into the trap of a horny, teenaged boy? Was Jace really trying to play her?

Clary thought back to their encounter but could not find any of the signs that showed he was toying with her.

A mouse never sees the trap until it's caught, she thought.

But there was something about the way he looked at her, no not looked, marveled. It had seemed so real. She wanted to believe that he was different and that she was different, but once again, reality had set in. Jace was beyond sexy and way out of her league. If he truly felt anything for anyone without any games attached, it wouldn't be with Clary. She paled in comparison to him. Her heart suddenly felt heavier than she could bare.

She was disgusted with herself. She'd known this boy for less than an hour and already he'd gotten to her. He made her wish what Simon said wasn't the truth and that Jace wasn't trying to pull a 'Wham! Bam! Thank you, Ma'am' on her.

Clary could feel the bricks being laid down to build a wall over her heart. She'd have a castle and a barrier of knights protecting herself before the day was done. If Jace was trying to play her, he'd certainly lose.

"Okay, you're all set." Jace smiled as he approached.

Clary gave a tight smile in return. "Thank you, "she said politely.

"Ready to go?"Rebecca called.

"Coming!" Clary answered quickly. The three of them marched forward and Simon was eager to mount Java. He extended his hand out to Clary to help her up, but Jace had tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to find his signature smile for her and she wanted to cry.

He's gorgeous and he knows it. Bastard. He is most certainly a player, she convinced herself.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. My mom hasn't arranged anything, but I think so."

His smile widened, causing a small crack in the brick of her freshly built castle.

"I'll look for you then." he promised.

He sounded so sincere, so hopeful that Clary found herself believing him.

Think straight, Clary. It's just a face. A very kissable and amazing face- snap out of it!

She nodded her head and took Simon's hand. Jace helped by pushing as Simon pulled her up.

"Don't ride Invictus until I help," he reminded.

Simon dug his heels into Java Jone's side, and they departed slowly, with the new horses in tow.

Jace watched as Clary Fairchild's silhouette faded into the distance. What in all of Idris was this girl doing to him? His heart tugged at the thought that he would not see her until tomorrow.

She just left, Jace. Get your shit together.

"Oh, you have got it bad." Isabelle laughed as she reappeared behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked, already dreading what his adopted sister would say.

"You like that Fairchild girl. A lot."

"Yeah. She's my type: female." Jace answered snidely.

"No that's not it. You were acting like a complete love sick idiot."

"It's apart of my charm."

Isabelle scoffed as she whipped her long black hair over her shoulder.

"I've never seen you act like that before. "she mused. "What's so different about her?"

"I wish I knew." he huffed.

Isabelle chuckled low in her throat before taking long legged strides towards the stables. "This will be fun to watch."

"Where are you going?"he called after her.

"Meliorn wanted to meet up at Taki's." She answered.

"You don't even like that statue!"

"He's good in the sack, plus it pisses Mom off." She told him. " She wants me to marry into one of the founding families like a good daughter," she scoffed. "Maybe if she was ever around, I'd know what a good daughter acted like!"

Jace shook his head at Isabelle before returning to the mansion.

Lucian let out a throaty cough as he choked on his coffee. He wasn't trying to listen in on the young couple but the name the Lightwood girl had used had triggered his interests.

"Can you believe it? A freakin' Fairchild, Mel! Red hair and everything!"

The boy sat there watching his date as she rambled on. He had maintained a look of boredom throughout their meal but a flash of annoyance had crossed his smooth features.

"I told you not to call me that..." He told her.

But Lucian had stopped listening. Was it really possible that Jocelyn was back home? He had not seen the red head in ages. His heart swelled at the possibility. He handed his payment to the cashier and mounted his horse.

He figured if Jocelyn was in Idris, she would not have returned to the Morgenstern mansion. She did not like living there even when she was truly devoted to Valentine. He would try the Fairchild's home first and if she was not there, he would go to Valentine's family home. If he did not find Jocelyn at either homes, he would assume that the young Lightwood was mistaken. He really hoped that was not the case.

He'd been in love with Jocelyn since High School. Her bravery and kindness was just as endless as her beauty. When Valentine had shown his interest in her, he had accepted it from the start. She deserved a man like Valentine. He was gallant and strong and passionate. He was everything Lucian was not.

Lucian realized very quickly that he was wrong. His best friend was not at all who Lucian thought him to be. Behind all of Valentine's charisma, there was a vast ocean of cruelty. Hidden agendas were programmed into every action he made, and Lucian was not the only one to notice. Jocelyn recognized Valentine for who he truly was and it disgusted her.

She had gone to Lucian and explained everything. She told him about Valentine's theories on the Legend of Pandora and the bloody trail he left in discovering more of the myth. He had become an obsessed madmen and she had grown to fear for her life.

They bonded more than ever over the loss of a friend they never had. They had agreed to leave The Circle. That same day she was just gone.

He heard word that her parents were murdered and that Valentine had done it. Lucian feared that she was murdered too and that her body was never discovered. But he never knew. Now was the chance to discover the truth.

The second trip was not necessary as Cicero, his horse, trotted closely to the stables. Four horses were stationed there. The sight made his heart double in size.

She's really back, he thought. She wasn't dead.

Abandoning Cicero in the stables, he crossed the yard in record time. He knocked on the door and a brown haired woman answered.

"Yes?"

"Jocelyn Fairchild. Is she here?" He asked hurriedly.

"Rebecca," an all too familiar voice asked from behind the door. His heart hammered against his rib cage. "We weren't expecting anyone. Who is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Lucian Graymark." He said loud enough for both to hear. He heard a loud gasp and then the rush of footsteps. The door opened wider and Jocelyn revealed herself.

The air escaped his lungs and tears pricked his eyes. She looked almost the same except her radiant green eyes were wiser. She held herself with certain power and strength that was not there before. She was still so beautiful if not more so.

"Rebecca, it's okay. You can excuse us."

As soon as Rebecca was out of sight he charged forward and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"By the Angel, Joce!"

"Luke!"

"How could you leave and not tell me? Why would you leave? Oh Joce, don't ever do that again!"

"Luke!" She sobbed loudly. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me, please!"Jocelyn begged.

"I wanted to tell you. I really did. It wasn't safe. If I had thought that I could get away with it I would have!"

Lucian gripped her by her shoulders at arms length now.

"I thought you were dead, Jocelyn!" He yelled. "Do you know what that did to me?"

"I had no choice!" Jocelyn bit back at him. "Do you think it was easy? Valentine was after me. I watched him kill my parents, Luke! If I didn't leave when I did, how I did, I would be dead.l didn't want to leave, but there was no ch-" she had trailed off seeing that Lucian was distracted.

His eyes had widened as he looked over her shoulder. Jocelyn turned away from Lucian to see what had shocked him.

The image of Jace kept coming to Clary's mind as she lay in her room. Her sketchbook sat open beside her, but when she put her pencil to her paper it did nothing.

Jace had the perfect face to draw but something would not let Clary do so. It was frustrating and drove her to think constantly about him.

Sighing, she grabbed her sketch book and headed down stairs, determined to draw the chandelier with the strange witchlight. She made it to the last step when she heard a deep rumbling voice.

"Lucian Graymark," the voice announced. Her mother gasped and Clary imagined her mother running to the door as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. She heard her dismiss Rebecca and Clary poked her head around the corner.

The man was tall and faintly muscular. He had mess of light brown hair and soft blue eyes. There was also a look on his face. It was the look a blind man would have if they were seeing for the first time in their life. He rushed forward calling out her mother's name and clutched Jocelyn tightly.

"Luke!"

Who the hell is Luke and why is moving in on my mom?

"How could you leave and not tell me? Why would you leave? Oh Joce, don't ever do that again!"

"Luke! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, please! I wanted to tell you. I really did. It wasn't safe. If I had thought that I could get away with it I would have!"

"I thought you were dead, Jocelyn!" He yelled. "Do you know what that did to me?"

Why would he think she was dead?

"I had no choice. Valentine was after me. I watched him kill my parents, Luke! If I didn't leave when I did, how I did, I would be dead..."

So Isabelle was right. Mom did watch my grand parents get tortured to death. Why wouldn't she say that? She made it sound like they died off natural causes when she first told me in New York. And who the hell is Valentine? Did he kill my grandparents? Why would he bother?

Without meaning to she had stepped forward a bit but it was enough for that Luke guy to see her. His eyes widened when he saw her, causing Jocelyn to turn around.

Jocelyn practically detached her jaw from the rest of her face as it threatened to hit the ground.

"Clary," Jocelyn's voice was shaking with dread. "How much did you hear?"

Clary lifted her chin in a defiant way that Jocelyn was very familiar with. It was obvious that Jocelyn had not told her the full story. Clary's head swam with questions and she voiced the one that was loudest in her head.

"Who is Valentine?"


End file.
